He Is My Hero
by ConceptOfTheMask
Summary: Movieverse. "I should go and see Peter, I just want him to hold me. I should change out of my wet funeral dress, grab my umbrella and see Peter, Spiderman, my hero..." Life from Gwen's point of view-Rated T for some heated moments. Disclaimer:I don't know anything, it all comes from the amazing mind of Stan Lee- MARVEL.
1. He Is My Hero

_We spend our whole lives searching for,_

_All the things we think we want._

_And never really knowing what we have._

He is Spiderman. He is my hero. I remember when I first met Peter. He wondered into class like he didn't have a care in the world about being late. He sat down in the seat behind me, placed his head lightly on the desk and started to draw a skateboard on his spiral-bound notebook. I slightly turned around and said hello. Peter looked up ,  
"Hi. I ,uh, I'm Peter. Peter Parker."  
"Gwen. Gwen Stacy. I,uh, like your skateboard." He said thanks. I turned around so facing the front and secretly smiled to myself. Have you ever felt like you needed someone so much ,you couldn't live without them? Well on that day I met the quiet, geeky yet careless Peter ,I didn't know that I would feel that way about another human being. I find myself thinking of Peter all the time. He's never off my mind.

It was dads funeral today. The one day that everyone got together and showed their appreciation for him. Peter wasnt there. Why didn't Peter come to dads funeral? What kind of boyfriend doesn't attend his girlfriends fathers funeral? Maybe he was frightened. The skies are grey and the huge beast-like clouds are pouring with rain. I always believed that a dreary day means that someone has lost something they love,something so special they couldn't live with out it. In that sense , The weather couldn't have been more perfect for dads funeral. Today at the chapel, I stood back to look at dads new 'home'. I could have sworn I saw Peter ducking behind the 18th century tower, soaked to the bone. He was hiding. I don't need someone hiding from me, I needed someone to hold me, someone to kiss my forehead and tell me everything was going to be okay. What I really needed was a special someone, who can spin webs from his wrists and balance on top of the empire state building with a single finger.

My father always knew the right thing to say whether I was upset about a bad grade or crying in to his police badge because I wasnt allowed a new doll. I was his little Princess and he was my king. I spent everyday of my life not knowing if he would come home ... and one day he didn't. Now I know what it feels like to have lost the person you have known your whole life, the person that brought you up and loved you. So does Peter. Now I know what he went through when Uncle Ben passed away. Peter tried to stop the blood and keep Ben alive...but it was too late. Then surely he knows what I'm going through. Does Peter feel responsible ,for giving the order to shoot? I refuse to let anyone believe it was Peter's fault dad died. Someone was dying that day. Whether it was dad or Peter ,I was definitely losing someone I loved. I wasn't winning. Dad died doing what he always did ...saving the world.

I had heard rumours about Dr. Connors cross-genetics scheme in the lab. But that's all I thought it was, rumours. Somedays I think to myself ,could I have done something to stop Connors before it got out of hand. In reality ,a 17-year-old couldn't have stopped such an evil plan. Ha, how ironic. That's all Peter is , a 17-year-old science Student. Except he isn't like me or any other student in our school. Dad hugely misjudged Peter, he didn't know that he was debating Spiderman's good nature _with_ Spiderman. Even I didn't know at that point. I wish my father and Peter had a chance to connect properly before he died. They could have played golf together-Dad loved golf, when he had a chance he would go to Pennsylvania and play with an old friend. Peter could have shown him a couple of skateboarding tricks.

I should go and see Peter, I just want him to hold me. I should change out of my wet funeral dress, grab my umbrella and see Peter, spiderman, my hero...

_We spend our whole lives searching for,_

_All the things we think we want._

_And never really knowing what we have._

* * *

**_A/N: Okay so I have a super unhealthy obssesion for Spiderman. I saw the amazing Spiderman and thought 'huh...THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!' Dont get upset Tobey Magire-your amazing too! Although I official pronounced Andrew Garfeild as my property I still love Peter and Gwen together._**

**_Please review and i will make sure to reply.  
mwah!_**

**_p.s Please could you review before you favourite or follow this story? Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep

My life has just come crumbling down. Every part of me is aching. I wish I could just fly in to the sun and get away from my crap life. I went to Peter's house and instead of telling him I love him I confronted him about Dad's funeral. I don't know what happened…I just wanted an explanation I already knew I wasn't getting. He told me we couldn't be together, that it's too dangerous. That's all he said. I've already permanently lost my dad and I'm not losing Peter.

I have a feeling Dad said something on the Oscorp roof. I know Peter stayed with him while he was dying. What if Dad told Peter to stay away from him. Did Dad _still _have a problem with Peter even though he knew his intentions were good? How could he do that to me knowing I loved Peter, knowing that he was the one thing in my life that I desperately needed.

Or maybe it has nothing to do with my father's hatred for Peter. I was his only daughter, maybe he thought he was protecting me. The one thing Dad and Peter had in common was that they loved me and all they wanted was for me to be safe. Peter is a hero but he is bound to have enemies ,right? If his enemies found out about me ,I would be in great danger …and that's the last thing any father wants to happen to his daughter. Dad must have made Peter promise .Peter did what he did because he wanted me to be safe no matter how much his heart hurt. We love each other , _love _meaning we still do.

Peter is going through the same thing I am. He has to be. There is no way what he said was him talking ,it was Dad it just to had to be. Yes, I understand ,i mean how _can_ you say no to a man when he is on his death-bed? But when your whole happiness is at stake ? The man didn't even like Peter but Peter must have felt trapped. He promised because he couldn't say no, because he is the nicest guy I have ever known and I can't just let him go without a fight.

I remember one time when Peter walked into class late. He promised our teacher he wouldn't do it again.  
"Dont make promises you can't keep, Mr. Parker."  
"But those are the best kind." He responded. I could tell he was smiling at me even though he was sitting in the row behind. Why didn't he think like that the night Dad died? That boy is a mystery...and I love him.

I haven't been out of my bedroom in days. I've been completely cut off from the world. Mom took my little brothers to see grandma for a couple of days in Pennsylvania so I've been alone... completely alone. I understand why Peter has done this but I want to take the chance. If being with Peter means possible danger then I don't care. The hurt being without him is far worse than the danger and any pain I might endure whilst being with him. This is officially the worst period of my life. The only time I have ever felt completely safe in my life is when I've been wrapped in Peter's arms. Being without him makes me feel like I'm in more danger than any villain could put me through. I just need to go to Peter and tell him that. To tell him that he's wrong, that he should never have promised my dad to stay away from me. He just wanted the best for me but I'm a big girl now , if I want to risk my life to be happy then I will…and dad can't stop me any more. I'm going to do it. I'm going to see Peter and tell him up straight that all he wants is for me to be safe then he will be my boyfriend again, my soul mate, because i only feel in danger when I'm not with him.


	3. Bank Robbery Off Bayard Street

I stormed up Peter's driveway and knocked loudly on the door. Aunt May opened it gently. "Oh ,hello sweetheart. Are you here for Peter?" I smiled my first smile in days.  
"Hi May. Uh, yeah I'm for Pete. Is he in?"  
"He's upstairs ,just go straight up. Gwen, I'm sorry about your father , the service your family held was beautiful." A single tear strolled down my cheek as a my father's face flashed through my mind. I wish he was given the opportunity to get to know Peter properly.

I walked up the stairs and knocked lightly on Peter's door. I heard a few clicks and shuffles then the door opened. Peter didn't look shocked to see me ,like he had expected me or maybe…waiting.  
" Gwen…" He looked at the floor.  
"Peter don't talk just listen to me. I know my dad made you promise to keep me safe and to you that meant to stay away from me but I …" He cut me off with a kiss. I have missed that kiss for days . I placed my arms around his neck and just hugged him tightly. Then I noticed myself on Peters computer. I felt flattered that he had a picture of me as his screen saver.  
"Gwen, I'm sorry." I didn't say anything, he already knew I had forgiven him. I was just glad I had my Pete back. I didn't take my arms from around his neck for at least 20 minutes. When I did I gazed into his eyes and told him I loved him. His police transmitter started beeping so Peter broke his gaze and turned up the volume.  
"Bank robbery off Bayard Street. Breaking and Entering, vandalism and theft." Peter looked at me apologetically. I gave him a toothy grin.  
"I'll be here when you get back, Spidey." He knew stripped off his hoodie and jeans and pulled his mask over his head. That costume really brings on a girl. Peter climbed out the window glanced back at me and said,  
" I'll be back for dinner darling." He waved at me then showed off a backwards dive over the balcony railings.

I decided to go downstairs and tell Aunt May that I would cook dinner . I told her Peter had just nipped out for milk and eggs so I quickly texted him to bring some home. May was very happy to hear that I was cooking her a fancy meal. She always made me feel like family. I poured her a glass of the red wine that was collecting dust at the back of the cupboard. May turned on the tv and guess who we see on the news? My boyfriend Spiderman. Wow. I like the sound of that. May and I talked about Spiderman a lot while he was gone like how May always thought he was a 'good lad' and was just getting caught at the wrong time. She asked a lot about me and Peter. I think she was glad Peter had found the love he had always needed and deserved.

Peter returned half an hour later with the bread and eggs as if he hadn't just stopped a bank robbery and saved multiple lives in the process. He had a huge cut on his arm so I pulled out the first aid box, put a bandage around it and kissed his arm better.  
"What did you do, get the eggs from an angry chicken?" May asked. She peeped under the bandage and saw the gash on Peter's arm. "It's a good I've got Gwen here to help me mop up all the blood. Where do you go to get beaten and bruised all the time?"  
" Oh ,I...Uh..." I cut Peter off to save him the trouble of lie.  
" Come on Peter help me with dinner." I sat May down on the sofa and told her that I didn't want her doing any of the cooking. I walked back in the kitchen but i heard say " Peter ,she's a keeper."  
"I know." Peter responded. I grinned to myself.


	4. Its Gwennie!

I left the apartment this morning for school as early as i could. I wanted to stop at Peter's house so we could walk to school together (or Peter skateboard next to me as I walk). Once we were at school we went our separate ways I strolled towards my locker and Pete put his skateboard down and stepped on it. Off he went down the hallway only to be stopped and yelled at by Mr. Hernandez. It felt good to be back to normal...or as normal as possible.

As soon as I turned the corner I saw Peter stuffing books into his locker. I ran up behind him and placed my hands over his eyes. "Guess who." I placed my chin on his shoulder.  
"Uh…Anne Hathaway?" Peter chuckled and turned around. "Oh ,I was wrong. Its Gwennie!" He said sarcastically. I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Now Gwen, do you really think this is an right place for canoodling?"  
"Yes." I kissed him again. "Okay ,I will see you later, the bell's about to go." I started to walk away but Pete pulled me back.  
"Just 5 more minutes?" He begged.  
"You might not mind being late for class but I do. I'll ring you after school." I walked down the hallway, leaving Peter to struggle putting his skateboard in his bag. I opened the door to room 23, sat down and pulled out my notebook. I grabbed my pen and doodled Peter's name all over the cover.

When school was over I texted Peter to meet me by the main door. It only took a few seconds before I saw Peter rolling down the path on his skateboard. " Hey ,Pete. How was Gym?" His answer was predictable ,Peter had been enjoying gym a lot since the spider bite had made him super human strong.  
"Oh ,you know. Just like always, awesome. I love showing everyone up. It's confusing Flash a lot ,you know, me nearly beating him up everytime he walks past me. " He laughed. I didn't really like how Peter had been jumping on Flash all the time. I know its what he used to do to Peter but Pete is much better than that.  
"Show off. Pete?" I took hold of his hand, "Please stop stooping to Flash's level. Its not good for you. " We started walking down the road. Peter looked deep in thought.  
"I know ,Gwen. I promise." We walked in silence for a couple of minutes and then Peter spoke. "I don't know what i would do if i was no longer Spiderman. Being called to save a cat stuck in a tree or stopping a robber taking an old lady's candy filled handbag. I love being a hero." He had a proud look in his eye.  
"I know. It's the thrill of the chase." Peter laughed when i said that. " What are you laughing at?"  
" That's what my Uncle Ben always used to say about the horse racing."

We were walking through the inner city of New York when suddenly we heard sirens coming from every direction. Police sirens. I thought of my Dad being in one of those police cars with the sirens blaring all through the city but then reality caught up with many police cars racing through the city is rare, it looked like the entire force had just flown past us. Peter's face dropped. His laughter had suddenly disappeared and in its place was a worried look. His eyes darted from left to right and I instantly knew something was wrong. Very wrong.  
"Gwen, go."  
"Pete?" I turned to look at Peter but he was already running towards the nearest alley. I ran after him. "Peter!" I found him behind a trash can pulling his red mask over his eyes. I caught his face in my hands before he pulled the mask over his mouth and I kissed him." Pete? Make it home."  
"Come on Gwen. Have more faith in me." I nodded and stepped back. Peter ran and started shooting webs in all directions, flying through New York City ...saving the world.


	5. Battered and Bruised

I was sitting in my room around 8 pm when I spotted Peter on the fire escape. He was gasping for breath and looked like he was about to collapse. I pulled the window up and pulled him in. "Oh my goodness! Peter ,what happened?" I grabbed the first aid kit I keep under my bed for when Peter comes in from his Spiderman duties."There was...a fire... a boy and ...his mother were trapped on the top...floor." Peter kept gasping for breath and coughing so I went into the kitchen ,poured him a glass of water and grabbed a damp cloth. I helped him on to the bed. I could see Peter's raw flesh through his ripped suit. I started to cry. My brave hero looked like he was so much pain. Peter closed his eyes.  
" No Pete, you need to stay awake." I wiped my wet eyes on my sleeve and started dabbing Peter's chest. He gasped.  
"Gwen? Don't cry...I'm fi-AHHH." He was in agony. I wiped all the blood from around the wounds and bandaged up where I could.  
"Your _not _fine. You need to rest. Uh...your staying here the night and that is final. My mom took the boys to Pennsylvania to see my grandma. They're back tomorrow night ,so your staying here." I grabbed my phone from the night stand and handed it to Peter. "Your ringing May." With great effort Peter took the phone and dialed May's number. He held the phone to his ear.  
"Hey Aunt May...listen,I'm staying at Gwen's house tonight, her family have gone to Penn," he tried his hardest to put an 'I'm okay' voice on "...yeah I'll be home for dinner tomorrow...bye." Peter hung up.  
"Do want some hot chocolate?" I asked him.  
"With whipped cream...sprinkles...and marshmellows." Peter struggled to sit up and pulled off what was left of his red and blue suit releasing his scorched chest.  
"Well ,I'm happy to know your okay .Your still the big 10-year-old you always are." Peter attempted a cheeky grin. I disappeared into the kitchen. I placed my elbows on the counter and broke down into hot fresh tears. I hated seeing Peter so hurt.

"Here is your heisse Schokolade." Peter looked confused. I placed the hot chocolate on the nightstand next to the water. "It's German for hot chocolate."  
"oh...of course it is." I pulled the covers back on my bed and climbed in with Peter. I carefully put my arm on his chest and hugged him lightly. "I'm sorry." Peter whispered in my ear.  
"What for? Have I made a bad hot cocoa?"  
"No, it's lovely thanks. I'm sorry about this." He looked down at his bruises and burns.  
"Your sorry you're a hero?" I said softly.  
"I'm sorry I've worried you." Peter kissed my forehead then rested his chin on the top of my head.  
"Well don't be. I love you of course I'm going to worry about you." I closed my eyes and tried to imagine my life without Peter...I couldn't. It was impossible."I can't imagine my life without you ,Spiderman."  
"Shhhh. My mask is off. Someone might be spying on us." He muttered sarcastically. I smiled. Even when Peter is battered and bruised he's still able to keep up that sweet sarcasm of his. I reached across to my desk and switched the lamp off so me and Peter were in complete darkness. Peter kissed me unexpectedly. He kissed my hard. I took his face in my hands and kissed him back. I felt his hand on my hip making its way towards the bottom of my back. He rested his hand underneath the zip of my skirt. "Pete?" I pulled away for a second before kissing him again. I placed my hand on his stomach. Peter flinched so i rested it on his collarbone. "Pete ,we can't do this now."  
"Why not?" He mumbled under his breath.  
"Because you're in too much pain." I pulled myself away from him. All I wanted was to dive back in again. " Get some sleep, trust me, you deserve a rest." Peter shut his eyes. I fell asleep not long after.


	6. Smile!

The next morning I awoke in an empty bed. I looked around my bedroom but there was no sign of Peter. Then I heard someone singing Barry Manilow's 'Mandy' outside my door. Peter pushed the door open with his foot and carried in a huge dinner tray. "Oh, Gwennie…when you kiss me and stop me from shaking. I need you today ,oh Gwennie." I sat up as he placed the tray on my lap. Peter had cooked me a full English breakfast in bed.  
"What's this?" A huge smile crept on to my face. Peter sat beside me on the bed.  
"It's my way of saying thank you." I glanced at him suspiciously.  
"For?" I took a bite out of a piece of toast.  
"Last night. You have done _so _much for me Gwen, thank you." Peter kissed my forehead.  
"So your feeling better?" I asked him.  
"Yes I am. It was just a few cuts and burns. It's nothing Spiderman can't handle." He took a slice of toast from my plate and pulled it to pieces, eating it like candyfloss.  
" Ahahhh…" I didn't believe him but decided to leave it. "Thanks for this Peter."  
"My pleasure."

Peter and I walked hand in hand all the way to Midtown High, not once did he step on to his skateboard. We talked about things normal couples talked about like my debate team and Peter's latest run in with Mr. Hernandez . Just before we walked throught the main door I grabbed Peter's camra from his open backpack. I held it and arms length and told Peter to smile." Your new screensaver." I took a look at the screen. The picture was perfect. We were both grinning and the sun was beaming down on us like it was the middle of Summer. I thought we looked like any other normal teenage couple...I couldn't have been more wrong.

Lunchtime came and Peter decided we should sneak off to the back of the school. He grabbed my hand and led me down an alley at the side of the school. I put my bag on the floor and sat down against the brick wall.  
"Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to soar through the sky with the birds? To fly alongside the sun?"Peter sat down next to me.  
" All the time." He leaned over and kissed me. I cradled his face in my hands and kissed him back. Peter's arms wrapped themselves around my waist and he oulled me into him. We both got on to our knees. I stoked his face with my right hand and unzipped his jacket.  
"Gwen?" He breathed. I pulled his shirt off and placed my hands on his chest, I could feel his burnt skin and traced a cut with my finger. "Gwen ,I want you to come with me."  
"Where?" I wasn't paying that much attention to what either of us were saying. Kissing Peter in that alley put me in a trance ,it made me feel as if I was dreaming. As if Peter and I were the only two people on the planet.  
"We're going to fly." I pulled my lips away and rested my head on his shoulder. " I'll come for you tonight at 9." He held my hand and brought it to his lips. Peter gently kissed each of my finger. I heard a distant bell go off and jumped up. We only had 2 minutes to get back to school. I started to panic.  
"Peter we have to go." He pulled me back down.  
" Not yet."

I walked into study hall 10 minutes late. Peter had finally won the 'Just 5 more minutes' battle. I 'd never been late before in my life which meant I only got a warning. I had no idea what we were learning that lesson. All I could do was dream about Peter's date later this evening and what he meant by '...soar through the sky'. I was the happiest I had been in a long time.


	7. Flying Away

I was so nervous about my date with Peter it took me 3 hours to just decide what to wear. I ended up in a blue strapless . Peter showed up early and walked in on me trying to zip my dress up. "Let me ." He walked over to me and zipped it up then kissed my neck ,wrapping his arms around my waist. "You look beautiful. Are you ready?" I picked up my bag and nodded. Peter heading towards the fire escape.

"Peter, in case you didn't know ,not everyone can fly through the city by a web." I raised my eyebrows at him."Be that as it may, not everyone is Spiderman's girlfriend." He gave me a cheeky grin and took hold of my hand . He pulled me towards the fire escape and we climbed through the window. I looked down. We were 20 storeys high and leaning over a fire escape. I grabbed Peter by his jacket .  
"Peter? What exactly do you have planned?" He picked me up and climbed on top of the railing. The wind pushed my hair back. I felt like all the city's lights were on me. Suddenly …we were dropping. The whole city flashed before me. I heard myself scream.  
"Hold on!" Peter shouted. I clutched on to his shirt as much as possible and wrapped my legs around his. I closed my eyes as the wind rushed through my hair. I opened my eyes a fraction and saw that we were no longer dropping. We were flying. Shooting webs from his wrists ,Peter looked down at me. " You could have had a bit more faith in me." He shouted. I looked down at the powerful city beneath our feet and laughed. I was finally flying away, into the moonlight, away from my troubles that sat below in New York.

We flew through the blustering streets, the secretive alleyways and the many gracious rooftops until our feet finally found ground at Washington Square park. As soon as we landed I lay on the grass. I looked up at the sky and pointed out a few of the limited stars that were available to us tonight. "Isn't it beautiful." I whispered as Peter lay down next to me. As I placed my head on his chest he wrapped his arm around me.  
"So you had fun?"  
"Are you kidding me? You scared the hell out of me when you jumped off that fire exit...but it was amazing. I dont think I've ever known a person more dangerous than you."  
"Danger is a hero's best friend." I looked up at Peter and he was smirking.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." He started laughing.  
"No ,whats the matter?" I sat up.  
"It's just ...you know how the force of the wind pushes on you? Well...you pulled some hilarious faces up there... "I lightly hit arm and we both burst in to hysterics.  
"You can talk," I pulled a stupid face at him "you had your fair share of funny faces." He started tickling me so I lay back at pretended to be annoyed by slightly pushing him away. Slowly he made his way down to my hips and then traced a love heart on my leg. He kissed my neck and place his hand on my thigh. I kissed him back and let him draw his hand up my dress.  
"Peter? "I gasped for breath.  
"Yeah?" He started kissing my chest.  
" Don't stop." He chuckled. I pulled his shirt off and rolled on top of him.  
"Wait." He stopped kissing my neck and looked at me.  
"What?" I started to worry about whether I had done something wrong but then Peter smiled.  
"Shall we go somewhere more private?" I let out a long sigh of relief and nodded. I pulled my dress down, stood up and grabbed hold of Peter.

An hour later we were lying naked in my bed. I couldn't stop smiling. "You give the best kisses ever." He smiled.  
"Do want something to eat?" I ask him.  
"Now ? Seriously ,Gwen?" Peter raised an eyebrow at me and smiled that sexy 'are you joking me?' grin.  
" Well, I don't know about you but all that has made me hungry, so do you want food or not?" He started to tickle me again. I hugged him."Don't let me go." I told him ,my arms clutching him tight.  
"Never."


	8. My Happy Ending

I was awoken a couple of hours later by a very loud thump. I frantically sat up and looked across the room. Peter was perched on the floor next to my bookshelf, surrounded by fallen books. He was wearing nothing but a pair of lilac boxers.  
"What happened?" I rubbed my eyes and covered my bare chest with Peter's black hoodie.  
"Oh ,I fell, " Peter gave me an apologetic look, "I uh…was just about to wake you so you knew where I was-" I cut him off. "Peter, what are you talking about?" I stepped out of the messy double bed and zipped Peter's hoodie up- thankfully it covered everything.  
"I have to go. I sense something." He dragged himself up and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close. "I think it's another robbery."  
"Can't you just call the police?" He gave me one of those 'are-you-kidding-me' looks. "Just 5 more minutes then?" I held a hopeful look in my eye.  
"You know I can't ,Gwen. Go back to sleep and I promise I will be here, in bed, when you wake up in the morning." I sighed and looked at Peter sleepily.  
"Go and get 'em." He kissed my forehead and walked towards the fire exit. "Pete?"  
"Yup?" He turned around. I pointed to his naked stomach.  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" He was still wearing nothing but a pair of lilac boxers.

I guess I'm not angry with Peter. It's the price I must pay for being in love with Spiderman. With him the rest of the world must come first . As long as I never wake up alone I'm fine with that. I can finaly soar through the sky alongside the sun without having to worry about anything. Things were looking up for me. A couple of months after that night, me and Peter graduated Midtown High. We instantly brought our own apartment and I was soon seeing alot more of Peter's purple underwear. You know what they say, when your love is really true, anytime apart is too long. Nothing was coming between us again,not now...not ever.


End file.
